


Amerika dan Inggris

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Alfred tertawa seperti orang gila, Matthew memandangnya khawatir dan berpikir apakah sebaiknya menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa.





	Amerika dan Inggris

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [02/06] - 10.10 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Alfred F. Jones as America  
> Arthur Kirkland as England

Alfred F. Jones tidak pernah ingat kapan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan cinta. Yang tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya adalah bahwa seberapa menggenaskan cinta yang tengah dialaminya enam tahun lalu; saat dia masih menyandang status sebagai anak labil. Ya. Enam tahun lalu itu sama dengan umurnya yang baru menginjak tahun ketiga belas. Dia hanya mengingat samar apa yang dikatakan mulut kecilnya, sebatas tentang, “aku mencintaimu.”

“...”

Sebuah lebam menghiasi wajah tampan Alfred pagi itu, membuat siapapun yang tak sengaja bersanding atau lewat di hadapannya akan langsung tertawa; jika saja mereka memang berani. Alfred tak segan memelototi siapapun yang mentertawakan penampilannya, walaupun itu sekedar menarik garis senyum dari kumpulan orang tidak dikenal. Peter adalah korban pertama karena kepolosannya.

“Ada apa dengan penampilanmu, _bro_?”

Orang pertama yang berani menyapa adalah Matthew. Alfred mendengus seraya menarik kursi untuk duduk, memijit sisi bengkaknya yang masih terasa sakit berdenyut-denyut. “ _Ack_!” Matthew jelas akan berasumsi bahwa kakaknya terlalu bodoh sampai nekat menekan kuat lebam yang sudah tampak biru menyakitkan itu, maka dengan itu dia melempar pandang khawatir dan bergegas duduk di sebelahnya.

“Sakit? Mau kukompres?”

Alfred menggeleng enggan. _Mood-_ nya hancur lebur dan dia rasanya ingin menghantam sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan. Untung pagi ini tidak ada siapapun di rumah kecuali Matthew seorang— Francis tidak ada di rumah dalam beberapa hari dan kalau tidak salah beberapa menit lalu Arthur baru saja menggandeng Peter untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah—

Oh tidak, _jangan lagi._ Sekedar mengingat nama Arthur saja Alfred sudah terlampau muak.

“ _Bro_?”

Alfred tertawa seperti orang gila, Matthew memandangnya khawatir dan berpikir apakah sebaiknya menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa.


End file.
